A Lightning Doesn't Strike The Same Place Twice
by RandomNumbers523156
Summary: Two Lightnings, two different worlds.


**A.N.:** Well, it's been a while since I published a new story and then I was seeing my six years old cellphone that I had this little fic forgotten that I wrote three years ago. It was incomplete, so I just completed it and here I am sharing with you, the idea amused me, granted I don't watch Total Drama anymore and I still have to finish FF-XII-2. It's not beta'ed because, since it's barely over 1k words, I don't think I'll incurr the cost of sending to a beta.

* * *

"And the next contestant is..." Chris announced, pointing with both hands to the incoming boat, until it stopped in the dock of shame. "Lightning!"

When the boat stopped, everyone was impressed with the person who exited the boat. She had pink hair and wore something like a military uniform. She also seemed older than the others and had something hanging around her waist.

"Are you sure you are who I think you are?" Chris gave her a quizzical look, perhaps expecting someone else.

"They told me to come here." She replied, dull and sounding uninterested.

"Your name is Lightning, right?"

"Of course!"

"Whatever!" his plastic smile returned, "Meet the other contestants!"

The other contestants gave her weird looks, more of how unsure they were around her. She seemed so different from them. Only Sam remained playing his game, so she didn't pay attention. Cameron hid behind Brick, Dawn analyzed her aura and Scott smirked. Dakota, however, was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my gosh!" Dakota said, "Your hair! It's pink!"

"Tell me something I don't know..." Lightning scoffed.

"It looks so natural, which brand do you use?" the blonde gleamed.

"Brand?"

"My great-great-great grandaunt had pink hair," Staci said, trying to earn the attention of everyone, "She came from a clan in Nova Scotia where everyone had pink hair."

"Hey, Light," while everyone was distracted by Staci's rambling and the fact that the surprise had already died out, Scott called her, "You're a cool gal, so what about we talk about strategies?" he placed a hand over her shoulder. "You help me, I help you-" he never finished to talk.

"I know people like you," she said, crushing his hand with her own hand, "My sister dates a slacker like you," she squeezed again, making Scott whimper, "The day he comits a mistake, I'll be there to kick his butt until the end of Gran Pulse," she squeezed again, "I don't have any reason to extend my patience to you!" and with one swing, she tossed him to the ground.

"Showoff..." Jo scoffed.

* * *

"So, you come from Bodhum?" Mike asked.

"This is so strange," Zoey said, "I never heard of this place."

"And your gunblade doesn't appear in any weapons catalog," Brick said, "An weapon that is a gun and has blade... Good for short range and long range..."

"At the moment, I'm more concerned with what we can find in this forest." Cameron commented. Chris had already told them that the woods were crawling with mutated creatures and that they were hostiles, although he didn't use that term, preffering more colorful terms like 'they want to play' or something alike.

"Given the things I see in Gran Pulse," she said, leading the march, "Nothing surprises me anymore."

They heard a hiss. The pink-haired girl stopped and everyone did the same, they learned fast that she knew what she was doing. From an oak, tentacles emerged. The monster opened his eyes, his body concealed inside the tree. One of its tentacles grabbed the pinkette by her leg, because she was closer to it. Everyone gasped as they saw the monster tossing her away, against the ground. She managed to roll over and land without problems.

When she got up, she drew her gunblade, that was dangling from the sheath around her waist. The gunblade opened and Lightning shot a warning shot. The monster was furious and unleashed all its tentacles against her. She dodged the tentacles by jumping around, moving with a never seen grace, making the mouths of the other contestants to gape. She sliced two tentacles after landing and a third one, spinning her gunblade in a full circle. The monster screeched and retreated.

Suddenly, even more mutated animals appeared, giant raccoons, fire-spitting dragonflies, giant enemy crabs. The other campers just shrieked, but Lightning put herself in offensive stance, holding her gunblade tightly.

Moments later, the ground of the woods was covered in uncounscious bodies of mutant animals. Lightning's uniform was covered in mud and blood.

"They wouldn't have any chance in Gran Pulse." she said, folding and sheathing her gunblade, leaving most of the other campers astonished.

"Showoff..." Jo complained again, crossing her arms.

"Help!" a muffled sound came from the belly of a dead man-bear-pig. Lightning went to check and opened the fallen beast's mouth, dragging away Cameron.

"You're even lighter than Hope," she said, her voice dull, "Don't do this again, I'd hate to have to do this again." The frightened boy nodded slowly.

"Lightning," Dawn called her attention, "I can see your aura: you avoid other person's contact and you carry a burden that's too heavy for your shoulders. You need to let it go."

Lightning cringed and said, "And who let you sneak in other's peoples business!"

"I guess she doesn't have many friends." Dakota said.

* * *

"And after winning every challenge, rather effortlessly, you have won the first day, Lightning!" Chris announced.

The campers who were not Lightning were exhausted, almost standing on foot. She, on the other hand, sported a few smugs in her clothes, but she stood still, with a condescent frown directed at the others.

"But, since you're extremely better than everyone else, I have to disqualify you!"

"What?" she said. The other campers were too tired to commemorate the absence of her competition or lament the lack of an alliance with her.

"You're not an idiot teen and it seems you had true military training, unlike that army nerd over there. Therefore, it would be unfair with the others."

"Whatever. They told me to pick the boat and I did."

"But the good thing is that you're going to work as an intern!" Chris said, holding her contract. "It says here-"

Bang!

Chris yapped as the contract was half-incinerated from his hand. Lightning's gunblade was still smoking.

"Do you think I'm going to be your slave? Make me!"

Chef was also taken back, but regained his composure quickly and said, "I thought the Lightning kid was going to be someone else! I wonder what happened."

* * *

"Time for Sha-punch!"

Screams, roars and explosions echoed through Gran Pulse, while the group of five watched aghast Lightning doing his stuff.

"Yeah, I think he may have a chance." Fang said, sarcasm controlled.

"Oh, don't come near! Woah!" Lightning screamed once again.

"He's heading straight to the adamantoise." Snow said.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Sazh said.

"He insisted he wanted to take them alone."

A loud explosion followed. Sounds of carnage intensified.

"Hope, darling, it's best you don't see." Vanille said, covering Hope's eyes with her hands. He just grumbled something but didn't show to mind it.

After another explosion yet, this time with fireworks and flying monsters, Lightning screamed, "I'm okay!"

"Wherever he comes," Snow said, "It's either a really tough or a really sadistic place."


End file.
